New kid
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Dante and Vergil adopt Nero and his best friend/secert crush Sherlock Mason. But when things dont go the way he plans what happens? DISCONTINUED! Sorry '
1. Chapter 1

New kid

Chapter 1- Inspection

I never thought it'd turn out this way... Mine as well start from the beginning. My name is Nero Edward Lloyd, I'm a gay, half demon and this is my story.

It's April 16, my birthday. The day I turn 18 and I'm allowed to leave this hell hole once and for all. My roommate and best friend, Sherlock helps me pack my things. "Why aren't you leaving?" I ask as he passes me my sword and my handgun.(He knew I was a half demon...I wasn't gonna _not_ tell him) "I...I dont know." he laughs breathlessly. "I guess I still have a bit of hope." he says in his slightly British accent. "Kinda stupid huh?" He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not at all man. Just another thing I admire about you." I smile and I could see him blush. He looked so...CUTE! _(My bad. I forgot to say no one knows and I have a huge crush on my best friend for 13 years. On with the story.)_ It was hard not to say he was cute. He's my age, shorter then me(I'm 5'8 by the way), a head filled with copper short curls, hazel/green eyes and a boyish smile that I couldn't help but fall for. I know why no one hangs out with me. My weird blue demon arm is kinda of a turn off for most. No one hangs out with Sherlock though. They call us fags and we smile at that cause that's kinda how we met.

_I came to the orphanage when I was five. I walked in and the old bitch showed me to my room. She said my roommate was out to just unpack my stuff and go meet the others. I unpacked and went out to the lobby to find a group of older kids beating up a five year old like me. 'Hey! Get off!' I yelled running up to the group. 'Back off squirt! Unless you want to get hurt.' I guessed the oldest one said. I couldn't really tell since they never turned around. 'Hey I said get off!' I pushed all three of the kids out the way so I can stand in front of the boy on the floor. 'Get out of here!' I heard the boy whispered. 'No way! All for one and one for all right?' I turned my head slightly and smiled. 'Guess we'll give you a beating too weirdo! Maybe I'll break your that arm of yours.' one of the guys said. 'I dare ya!' I stuck my tongue out and duck as the guy that spoke swung. 'Missed!' I smirk and punch him in the stomach. 'Anyone else wants a piece 'row pie?' I ask putting my fists up. I felt like Annie from the movie..well Annie. 'Run dudes run!' one of the guys yelled and the rest ran yelling 'Fags!' behind their shoulders. I knew what the word "fag" meant but I paid no mind and helped the boy up from the floor. 'You okay?' I asked reaching out my hand out. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. 'Yeah thanks. I'm Sherlock. What's your name?' he spoke with a British accent, like does now. 'Nero Edward Lloyd.' I saluted with a smile. 'But you can just call me..-'_

_'Arrow!' Sherlock smiled. And once he smiled I fell. I mean I was five but not stupid. I knew I liked boys. And I liked this one _alot_. I snapped out of it. 'Yeah. Hey you have the same name as that detective Sherlock Holmes!' Again not stupid. I loved reading about his cases! 'Yeah! I didn't think anyone would notice!' he laughed. 'What room are you in?' I asked hoping his was sharing with me. '247. You?' I smiled big. 'Same!' then I took a good look at his nose. 'Come on. I think your nose is broken. I can fix it.' I grab his hand and lead him to the room. Ever since then everyone has thought we were together. I never told Sherlock because he would get teased even more for me being gay instead of me getting teased._

Anywho, I had finally fully packed as a kid, not older than 6 ran in and yelled 'Inspection-Gear!' (An Inspection Gear is when the warden has a couple coming in and the wardon has all of us line up in the lobby) "Damn!" I curse throwing my bag back down on my bed. "Oh come on! Last one before you leave..." I hear him trail off and I feel kinda bad. "Yeah your right...For old time's sake huh?" I sigh, run my claws through my short, shaggy white hair and smile as Sherlock perks up. We leave the room to join the line in the lobby. Before we leave I grab my headsets and wrap them around my neck. Love my headset! It's one of those mixer's headset...and my bandage wrap. I got it so I wouldn't scare the younger kids. So, the lobby...

A/N-Not really into doing OC storys but I made it all around yaoi so I could care less! Idea came to me and I had to write it down so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Leaving

Youngest to oldest. That how it was. If more than two people were the same age then it'd be shortest to tallest. Us eighteen year olds were the oldest, so we were near the end, by the stairs. Sherlock was shorter than me...shorter than most but I made sure he stuck by me. I felt another demon presence as the old hag, or , walked in the lobby with a young adult gay couple. "These are our wonderful children. Our two newest turning 18 year olds are Sherlock Mason and Nero Lloyd." Their demons. Half and half...which, if you wanna get cheesy about it , makes a whole. I smile at the two. They're both the same age, both white hair like me, both icy blue eyes almost like twins...hot. I-I mean the difference between the two are scarce but there. One has a blue shirt, his hair slicked back, clean and shaven, and has a slim body but you can tell he got muscles while the other has a red shirt on, his hair flat out, a stubble chin and muscular. They smile at me and I want so bad for them to take me. Sherlock smiles as well and whispers me "I think they might just take you Arrow!" I smile and put my arm around his shoulders.

"No way! If they take me they take you!" we start to giggle and the bitch turns to us. "Boys! There are guest here! Behave yourselves." she glares us down and my arm falls from Sherlock's shoulders. "Sorry about that. The two are like brothers!" she forces out a laugh, turning back to the couple. "We'll take them both." the older but shorter looking one in the blue said with a smile. "B-both? Are you sure?" she asks surprised. "I'm pretty sure. What about you Dante?" the blue one asks the red one named Dante. "I agree 100% Vergil. We'll take them both." Me and Sherlock simply stand there. Our mouths open wide and shock written all over our faces. "Your kidding?" it's more of a question then a statement. "No way kid. You wanna come? Unless you dont think you can handle a couple of sparring lessons.." Dante teases. "Oh you got yourself a deal old man!" I smirk. "Lota talk for a kid.." Dante smirks. "Lota standing up for a old guy.." I counter. We glare at each other then start laughing. "You look like the reading type."I hear Vergil tell Sherlock. I knew without turning that Sherlock had a smile on his face. Sherlock was never seen without his nose in a book. "Yes. A lot!" he says excitedly, coming out of his shy shell. "Well while Dante and Nero spare and fight, me and you could read...or write." I turned in time to see Sherlock's eyes sparkle as Vergil said 'write'. I knew they could sense the demon in me as I them. Me and Dante lock eyes and he smiles an understanding smile. And even if I just met him today, I could tell that was a rare occurrence. "Can't you just take Mr. Mason here?" the hag asks, reminding me, and I'm pretty sure Sherlock, that we were still in hell. Everyone stops whispering and I turn around just in time to see Vergil turn to her and narrow his eyes. "You say it as if he _wants_ to stay." he turns to me. "Do you want to come with us?" he asks softly. "Yes! Cant seem chicken to this old man can I?" I smile. "Well that settles that." Dante says, putting me in a choke hold.

"Hey!"

"Thats all you got kid?"

"Old man! That's a cheap shot!"

"Not if you knew it was comin'."

"I didnt!"

"We don't have the paper work for Nero Lloyd."

Dante stops and I freeze. "What do you mean?" Dante lets me go and I stood up straight. "We do not have the paper work for one Nero Edward Lloyd." She repeats with a stern look. "That can't be true." Sherlock speaks up and she turns to him. "You wouldn't be able to have him here nor know that he turns 18 today without any kind of record of him." Sherlock narrows his eyes. Sherlock had a point. No one except him and myself knew I was turning 18 today. "Well I'm sorry but we don't and it seems you can't take him." She says calmly, shrugging. "What's this really about, you hag?" I ask stepping up. "First you want to get rid of me like some rat then I finally get to go somewhere cool and you don't wanna let me leave?" She shakes her head. "I would love to give you to this nice family but I simply can't so back to your room." She grabs my arm and I shake her off. "No way I'm 18! I'm leaving here anyways, at least I got somewhere to go." I turn to Dante and Vergil. "Right?" I ask unsure. " 'Course!" Dante laughs. "You two go pack." Vergil says then turns to Ms. Warsaw. "You may not have Nero 's papers but you have Sherlock's so we can fill those out." Vergil smiles and Dante grins. "Yes...this way." I hear her grind through her teeth. "Come on!" I grab Sherlock and we run back to our room. "We're leaving!" I shout happily, once we close the door. "Together." I turn to Sherlock and he's crying. "Sherlock...? What's wrong?" I quickly walk over to him. "No...no I'm ok. Just happy." he smiles, through tears. I smile and hug him. He returns the hug and buries his head in my chest. I blush as the butterflies in my stomach scatter in all direction's. "I love you..." I whisper, softly so he wouldnt hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Team work!

With Dante and Vergil 3 POV

"Please come in." Ms. Warsaw says, holding the door to her office. "Thanks." Dante says letting Vergil go in first then following. "So, it's been a while since I've seen you two. Still committing the deadliest of sins I see." she hiss as she sits at her desk. "Still an old cranky bitch I see." Dante mocks her and Vergil elbows him. "If being this happy and in love is a sin then let me burn in hell." Vergil throws himself into a chair in front of her desk and stretches out his right leg. Dante smiles. Vergil doesn't show public love, verbally or physically, much so when he did Dante cant help but smile. But then Dante starts to snicker at the irony. Vergil laughs with him then Dante catches his breath. "Now cut the shit and tell us about Nero." Dante steps up. "Yeah. Why do you want him so bad? I mean we're half demon's too and you gave us up like that." Vergil snaps his fingers. "So what's up with this kid? He's the new us?" Dante smirks. "He's powerful. _Very_ powerful. Demon king for, most likely, eternity. If he were used in the ritual of re-awaking the Sparda family power, there would be no stopping it. Not you two, not the two girls, no one." She leans back in her chair and smiles.

"So why do you want him to stay here? You planning the rit here?" Dante throws himself in the seat next to Vergil. Her smile falls. "No. Sadly the boys out look on human life has changed. He believes that there's still hope in the human race." She grinds her teeth. "Good kid." Dante smiles. "Wait, changed?" Vergil sits up. "Oh yes. Mr. Lloyd broke at least 6 children's bones everyday. Of course, there always had to be a punishment. Couldn't let him destroy the kid servants now could I?" she laughs a poison, venomous laugh. "When asked why he replied 'Humans are a sicken waste of skin! Hideous, waste, acid-filled...' Such a wonderful answer! Ah...but soon he met Mr. Mason and that all changed. He began to hide his arm from the humans, making sure not to scare them. He started to kill and hunt demons at the age of nine. He'd go out then sneak back in. While he was in here and outside with others he became a normal injured looking _human_." she says in a demonic voice. Dante slowly grabs for handguns from the back of his jeans, under his shirt. "And once Sherlock is gone, that disgraceful little runt will lose faith and bring down the human world." she stands up. "And no one will stop me! Even if I kill you two, I'll just kill Sherlock!" She triggers into a black and red demon with three heads. "Ceb's sister...I knew you reminded me of some ugly ass monster. Though I gotta say...Ceb was a hell of alot cuter then you are." Vergil stands up next to Dante. "You know D...My leg has been feeling stiff lately… " Vergil smirks and pulls his katana out from his pants leg. "See? Now that's better." He smiles, then bares his teeth. "Let's get to work!" Dante yells and they charge at the demon.

Afterwards...

"My shirt is...ruined!" Dante let out a frustrated growl. "We're in a building full of kids with the demon owners blood and guts everywhere and your worried about your shirt?" Vergil hisses, motioning around the office. Dante looks around and sighs. "Ok fine! But after we clean this up, you gotta get me a new shirt got it?" Dante points a finger at Vergil. "Okay but just so you know: Your shirt is already red." Vergil points out, putting his katana down on the blood-filled desk. "I know that! Doesn't mean it cant get messed up!" Dante pouts, shaking of some blood in Vergil's face. "Dammit! See _my _shirt is ruined! I kept this _blue_ shirt clean, away from the _red_ blood!" Vergil ruffles his hair, that's full of guts, and shakes some on Dante. "Hey! No shaking a...spleen? Or is that a kidney?" Dante tilts his head, looking at the organ that just fell to the floor. Vergil does the same thing then quickly shake his head. "It not either...it's a lung. Now lets get cleaning." Vergil says sighing and smiling. "Ok but one more thing...Whose gonna run this place?" Dante asks, putting Ebony and Ivory next to Vergil's sword. "Lady and Trish." Vergil shrugs. "Yay!" Dante jumps up and down. "The sooner we clean, the sooner we take Sherlock and Nero home and the sooner we tell Trish and Lady about their new jobs!" Vergil smiles. "God I love you." Dante sighs with a content smile. "Love you too." Vergil says then starts scraping the guts off the window.

Plz RRA and enjoy! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-On the way home

Nero's POV

"Ready?" I ask Sherlock, whose zipping his bag. "Yeah. Should we go see if Vergil and Dante are ready?" I nod, we pick up our bags and leave down to Ms. Warsaw office. As we reach the door Dante and Vergil are coming out. "Dude...what happened to your shirt?" I ask Dante, laying my bag on the ground. "_See?_ He notices..." I hear him whispers to Vergil. "Yours too." I say to Vergil. "And why is there a less stronger sense then when you guy first came?" i ask, narrowing my eyes. "You ask to many question's kid..." Dante laughs nervously. My brain finally clicks together. "Ohhhhhhhhh..." me and Sherlock say. "She was a..." Sherlock trail off. "Hey! He knows?" Dante asks. "Yeah. I wasnt going to_ not_ tell him. He's my best friend." I look at Sherlock then back to Dante. "Oh really?" he grins like a devil. "Y-yeah, really. Problem?" I blush. _'Damn! He knows!' _I see Vergil between me and Sherlock then to Dante. "Ohhhhhhh..." he grins like Dante. "Well come on kid. Better get you and you 'bf' to your new home." Dante snickers passing me by.

"Funny! Ass..." I whisper the last part, swing my bag on my shoulder and follow Dante out. I can hear Vergil chuckle and lead Sherlock out with us. I walk outside and-"Holy shit!" I shout as I spot the red and blue motorcycles. "Talisman XX 740!" I run over to the motors. "You know your motors kid!" I hear Dante laugh. "Who doesnt know about the most awesomest motor EVER?" Me and Sherlock ask, adoring the cycles. "Plenty sad to say." Vergil smiles. "Come on kid. You travel with me." Dante throws a red helmet and I catch it with my bandaged hand. "Hand doesnt look so broken to me..." Vergil raises an eyebrow. "Dont jugde a book by it's cover." I smiply say, smiling and following Dante on his motor.

"Come on Sherly! You ride with me!" Vergil shout's over Dantes motor and I see him pass Sherlock a blue helmet. "Hey!" I hear Sherlock whine but I see him follow anyways. "Hold on." they both tell us and me and Vergil wrap our arms around them and pess ourselves to their back. _'Mmmmm...Warm and strong..Wait WHAT?NOnonononononon!'_ I distract myself and look up at Dante.

Dante nods to Vergil, whose on his hog right next to us, and we zoom off. _'They hafta be breaking sooo many laws right now.'_ I tell myself but it just makes me smile. We stop at a red light and I hear Dante. "You okay kid?" I nod my head against his head. I feel him laugh and I look over to Sherlock. I open up the helmet and smile. _"You okay?"_ I mouth. My smile grows as I watch him open the helmet and smile back. _"Never been better."_ he mouths back. "Helmet on kid!" I hear Dante yell as the hog comes back to life. I close the helmet, close my eyes, and hold on tight. _'Soon I'll be home with Sherlock, Dante, Vergil...'_

A/N-Sorry if it's a bit short! But plz RRA and continue to enjoy! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Devil May Cry

"So this is where you guys live?" I ask, looking over the front door. "Devil May Cry... Oh! Nero, this is the place I told you that you should go when you leave the orphanage!" Sherlock smiles then turns to Dante. "So you _are_ 'DD'? Dante the demon hunter?" he asks with an even bigger smile. "Yep. That's me." Dante says with a small grin. "So by sparring lesson's you mean.." I trail off with a big smile of my own, still scaning the broken DMC sign. "Yeah. Your our new devil hunter!" Dante trys grabs me in a headlock again but this time I expect it. I move aside and he falls to the floor. "So you mean your too lazy and I was brought in to do your job?" I lean forward smiling as he turns to me still on the floor. "Oh no. A kid like you couldnt do my job." he smiles jumping up and dusting himself off. "Why I outa-"

"What Dante mean's is we brought you and Sherlock home because we wanted to. We also saw your weapons and thought maybe you'd like to join us on some missions." Vergil smiles and punchs Dante in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Shut it and get the bags."

"Jeesh. So mean."

"Shut it!" Vergil punches him again.

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" Dante mumbles and goes to get my bag. I smile and go help. "Here. I got. Dont want you to break your back and I havent even showed you my skills yet." I smile as he growls and I take the bag away from him. Sherlock gets his bag and we both head inside. Sherlock runs ahead and hold the door open.

"I'll get my pay back tonight away _Vergil~_" I hear Dante purr. "I'd like to see you try." Vergil says sudectively. I put my head down, trying to hide a soft moan, a blush and repress a shiver as try to think of something beside my two new father gettin' busy. "You ok Arrow?" I hear Sherlock call. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get in." I rush inside, thinking maybe seeing my new room and stuff will keep a _problem_ from harding. I walk in and smile. The place isnt so big but it's got an upstairs , what looks like a bedroom down here a couple of feet away from the sofa, coffee table and T.V. "Wow! This is so cool!" Sherlock places his bag down. "You guys can get settled in. Dante hasnt cleaned out the extra bedroom up stairs so you both have to share the bedroom over there, is that ok?" Vergil walks in and points to the door behind the sofa.

"Uhhhh..."

"Yay! That'd be great, right Arrow? We're roommates again!"

"Well..." Dante cuts in. We both turn to him. "We only got one bed in there. So ya'll gotta share a bed as well."

"Oh...well thats ok! I'm perfectly fine with that. How about you Arrow?" Sherlock turns to me and I see his face twist in worry. "Are you okay?" he asks slowly. "Huh? What? Yeah,yeah I'm fine." I smile. _'Me and Sherlock are sharing a bed. It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll just..._not_ rape him. I have self-control.'_ I tell myself, images of Sherlock's hair bouncing as he throws his head back, moaning my name over and over...

"It's just...your bleeding. A lot." Sherlock points to my nose and sure enough when I wipe my nose on my sleeve there's a long, huge line of blood. "Oh fuck. I have self-control, I have self-control.." I repeate over and over as Vergil points me upstairs to the bathroom and I turn away from a smug looking Dante and Vergil and confused looking Sherlock.

A/N-Best I can do right now... I've been kinda depressed. Hope you guys like it though


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-One night home is all it takes

Me, Vergil, Dante and Sherlock changed into our house clothes: Baggy shirts and sweats(For Dante it's no shirt and for me it's shorts.) Then sat at the small kitchen table, eating, and letting convo flowing naturally. After, me and Sherlock cleaned the dishes while Dante and Vergil washed up upstairs. We sat aroun the T.V, Sherlock and Vergil sucked in by _Doctor Who_ while me and Dante sighed and grunted even though we both like it too.

Right now, we're spliting to our rooms saying goodnight. "Night kid, night Sherly." Dante waves absentmindedly at us as he looks at Vegril like prey. "Night Nero, Night 'Lock." Vergil does the same thing, smirking at Dante. I gag, hiding how hot I find the room all of a sudden, Sherlock giggles, we say goodnight and go to our room. Sherlock smiles and throws himself on the bed. "Move over." I smile and push him a bit as I lay down. "Arrow I'm not sleepy." Sherlock mumbles, curling up into a ball. "You say that every night and every night you end up sleeping as soon as you hit the-"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" I hear Sherlock snore and I smile as I collect the bunched up blanket at the end of the bed and cover both of us. I kiss his mess of curls and whisper "Goodnight, my love." before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Vergil! M-More!*Huff huff pant*"<em>

I wake up to the **loud** sound of a bed banging against a wall, and the moans, screams, and groans from right above me. "Shit!" I curse under my breath as I feel my shorts get smaller. _'No no no! I'll ignore it...maybe it'll go away.'_ I roll my eyes at myself. _'My hard on is a bear now. Great...'_ I look over at Sherlock whose sleeping. I gulp and slide my hand down my shorts. I gasp and bite my lip, looking over my shoulder to make sure Sherlock hasnt gotten up. I get an idea and turn over facing Sherlock. I let out a shaky breath and slide my devil bringer down my shorts. I squeeze my eyes shut as I moan and tease myself, softly sliding my claw up and down my unbelieveably hard dick. I feel the bed shake a little and I stop as my eyes snap open. Sherlock doesnt seem to have moved but he's breathing heavely...My eyes go wide as a thought pops into my head. _'No way..'_ I take my hand out of my pants, sit up on the bed and turn Sherlock on his back. I feel cock twich as I watch Sherlock rub himself through his sweats. He moans and doesnt stop as he peaks through one eye and stares at me. _'That's it!'_ I pin both of his hands above his head and grin as he moans.

"This is the _last_ straw. You do it on purpose dont you? You tease and tease until I have to leave the room." I whisper in his ear, smiling as I feel him shiver. "This is what you want?" I let the lust take control as I rub him through his sweats with my devil bringer. "N-Nero!" he throws his head back. "I am very much aware of my name but my question is this what do you want?" I purr,and rub him harder. " Nero..dont tease please...I..." I hear him gasp as I slide my hand inside his sweats. "You what?" I smirk, running my finger along his length. "I. Want. You" he emphsizes each word by thrust into my hand. My heart is beating 900 miles per second and I'm _sooooo_ turned on. I loosen my grip and I feel him slip his arms from under my hand and wrap his arms around my neck. "Nero..._please._" he whines, flushing his body against mine.

"I dont have to be ask twice." I lay him down and quickly tear off his pants and his favorite green shirt. "Hey!" he pouts, looking at the shredded pieces of shirt. "Hush." I say slipping out of my pants and shirt. After I'm done,I push his myself between his legs and I take my time looking over his pale, small waist, all the way down to his very tight underwear. I lick my lips and fully undress him. "Nero..." I hear him breath, with a hint of embrassment. I start to kiss his chest all the way up to his neck. "No need to be shy. Your beautiful." It's the truth. The days and night I've spent thinking about this moment: Him lying naked before me, begging me. He's perfect in every possible way. "Nero~" Sherlock's lustful meowing brings me back from my thoughts.

"Just hold on..." I smile, reaching over to the side of the bed in my bag and pulling out a bottle of lube. I see Sherlock raise an eyebrow. "It's better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it." I smirk, flipping the cap off and pouring a decent amount my fingers. I spot Sherlock's worried face. "I'd never to anything to hurt you k? Just...trust me." We stare in each other eyes then he smiles. "I do."

"Good." I say sliding my lubed finger to his puckered hole. "Ahhh!" he bite his lip as he thrust down on my fingers. _'Damn he's tight!' _ I slowly flex my finger and he hisses in pain. I distract him by stroking him as I continue to look for that one spot-

"Nero!" he archs off the bed. "There it is." I smile as I pull out my fingers and Sherlock make a small disapointed meowl. I grab the bottle from the floor where I threw it and lube my cock. I position myself at his enterance. "Ready?" I breath, locking eyes with hazel-lust ones. He nods and I do one quick thrust, burying myself deep inside him . "F-Fucccccck!" Sherlock drawls out, clawing at my back and still laying. I put both my arms of either side of him, trying to keep myself from cumming. "Shit..too tight" I growl in his ear. I cant control myself. I thrust over and over, laying my head in the crook of his neck. "Ne..ro!" he digs his nails in to my back, only turning me on even more. With my head still in his neck, I push both of his ankles on my shoulders and ram him. "More! More more more!" he screams as I hit his prostate.

I growl straighting up and with his ankles still top my shoulders I grab ahold of his hips and ram him even harder. "NERO!" he archs his back, yells as he cums, throwing his head back and I'm able to keep my eyes open long enough to see his face explode with pure ectasy and the sight alone makes me cum. He flops down on the bed and I lay right on top of him. "We..should clean up..." he pants as he pulls his cum-covered hand from our between our stomachs. "Yesh..morning.." I yawn, pulling myself out and laying on the side of him. "Mmmm..yeah the morning..." he snuggles with me, pulling the blanket over us and tangling our limbs.

"I love you, Sherlock..." I mumble, wraping my arms around him. "Love you too Arrow..."

A/N-My second try at a sex scene...Hope it's okay ^^ My other one was a threesome so I guess this is my first try between only two people. As always RRA and continue to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The morning after

I wake up and spot Sherlock sleeping on my chest. I place my devil bringer on his hair. He shuffles but doesnt wake and I gotta find a way to get up and take a shower. I wiggle a little but he just grips me tighter. He mumbles something and laughs. I look at him and shake my head, trying not to laugh. "Mister kagaroo..." Sherlock smiles. "A kagaroo?" that sent me down hill. "The hell..." I gasp, laughing to the point that I'm almost crying. "Mmmm..Wha..?" Sherlock groans and looks up at me. "What are you laugin at?" he yawns. "N-Nothin...just some kangaroos..." I say subsiding to a smile. "Well good morning." Sherlock cuddles closer. "Good morning love." I bend my head and give him a kiss. "We need a shower.." Sherlock lightly pushes me away as I start to kiss his neck. "I guess." I sigh and jump up off the bed. "Wonder if thoses two are up..." I mumble running one hand through my hair and pointin the other upstairs.

"You never know." he gets up with me and pulls me into the shower. "Come on Nero~" he purrs. _'Oh this is a good morning indeed.'_

* * *

><p>"Good morning~!" Sherlock welcomes the two late comers at the table whiling wearing one of my baggy shirts. "Hey. You guys are up early." Dante says, rubbing his head. "Yeah. Sherlock wanted to make breakfast for you too. Seeing as you guys should be all out of energy." I look up from the newspaper with a smirk. "W-well uhhh.." Dante mumbles,blushing and turning away.<p>

"Here you are hon." I smile as Sherlock places two butter fluff honey pancakes with one sunny-side up egg and three biscuits in front of me. "Mmm! My favorite." he bends down to kiss me before going back to get Dante and Vergil's plate. "It seems we're not the only ones." Vergil smiles as he and Dante sit. "Well I had enough energy for this morning I'll tell ya that."

"You sure did." Sherlock purrs, bringing Dante and Vergil's plates. "Four strawberry sundae pancakes with whip cream and a cherry on top with nine spicy pepporni slices of bacon for Dante." places the plate down. "And two blueberry slush,a sprinkle of choclate, pancakes with a bit of brown sugar topping it and four sasauge links on the side with scrammbled eggs for you Vergil." Sherlock finishes as he places Vergils plate in front of him. I look over the newpaper to see Vergil and Dante's shocked faces. "This is my favorite! How did you..." they both trail off. "Sherlock has this power where any of your favorite meals can be read in one single look. It's amazing really." I get up and wrap my arms around him. "Oh stop. It's nothing like a power." he blushes as his british side comes out. "I think imma 'bout to cry..." Dante sniffles. "Amazing..." Vergil grabs his fork and bites into his pancakes. "Ohhhhhh my goooooooooood." Dante speaks for the both of them.

"What I tell ya?" I nuzzle Sherlock. "You have a gift!" Dante scoffs down two of his pancakes. "Mm-mm." I shake my head.

Everything was perfect...'Course that was untill that fatal mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Two in one

Four years later

"Sherly!" I call to Sherlock from Dante's desk. "Yeah?" he calls back from the kitchen. "We got a mission." Yeah Sherlock comes on missions. He's a great combat fighter, swordsman and handles blue rose like a pro. He comes out the kitchen and goes over to his case of weapons.

"What kind?"

"Three large, full demons. Been luring women in and eatin them."

"Dante and Vergil still arent back yet?" Sherlock asks, loading his guns Travas, his silver and red handgun, and Terry, his black and gold handgun, both named after his dead brothers. "Nope. We'll be done by the time they get home." I grab Red Queen and throw her over my shoulder. "Yeah I guess...Big or small?" Sherlock pulls out his Link and his Dark(link a green and blondish handled sword, the smaller but strongest of the two and Dark a ebony and silver sword, fast, bigger, graceful and causing alot of damage) "Mmmm Link is good." I smile as Sherlock bends over to put back Dark. "Stop." he says, still bent over, as I take a step towards him. I sigh and pout as he stands and walks over to me. "No fair."

"Oh hush! When we get back k?" Sherlock nuzzles my neck and wraps his arms around my neck. "Fine." I mumble with a smile, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Let's go." I smile untangling myself from Sherlock and walking out of DMC with my love at my side.

"Mmm. Like I said, I have a bad feeling 'bout this..." Sherlock mumbles, tightening his blue scarf around his neck. "You worry too much hun." I give him a lopsided smile. "Yeah..." Sherlock says, with the same worry in his vocie.

"Right here." I stop outside...a church? "This is why we dont go to church. Full of demons...God keeps them out my ass..." I sigh, keeping my grip tight on my sword. "Wait a sec...who's that?" Sherlock points into the church at a red and blue figure running towards us. "Is that...Dante and Vergil?" I ask, leaning forward and squinting.

"GO HOME!" I hear Dante yell as he charges toward me. "Wha-!" By the time I try to ask what was going on, Dante tackles me as Vergil locks the door to the church. "What's going on?" Sherlock asks, looking at Dante and Vergil. I say nothing as my heart starts to race as Dante's chest rumbles as he continues talking.

'Calm down! He may be a hot, sex god...WAIT WHAT? No,no,no! My mate is Sherlock. Sherlock...'

"Well huhhhh..." Dante trails off as everyone's attention is brought to the locked church door.

THUMP

"HELL IS THAT?" I yell. "Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Dante says again, standing up and helping me up. "Is that the demons?" Sherlock asks with no fear. "That's just one. We killed the other two." Vergil says, walking backwards away from the church. "Shit! Looks like you guys needed the help then." I smile, taking off my jacket and throwing it to the side. "Indeed." Sherlock says doing the same and holding Link's kantana case in his hand. "Yeah, if you can handle it." Dante teases. I stick out my tongue. "Duck!" I hear Vergil yell as the church doors fly towards us. Me and Dante duck as told while Sherlock and Vergil slice the doors with their kantana's. "You know we could've done that.." Me and Dante mumble, standing up. "Hush and go!" Vergil says as a huge lion striped red demon burst out. "Holy shit!" I yell, backing up.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Come on kid! We'll attack from behind." Dante says, motioning me to follow him. "Not like you haven't done that already." I snicker, following him none the less. "Shut it and help!" Dante growls, jumping up on the church roof. "So bossy.." I smile and jump up next to him. "Attack the neck!" Vergil yells from below. "Got it!" Me and Dante yell back, unleashing bullets into the demons neck. After a while of useless bullet using, Dante jumps on the things neck as he moves closer to Sherlock and Vergil. "Shit!" I curse seeing Vergil and Sherlock get pinned. "Fuck,fuck,fuck!" I yell and catch Dante's attention. "I..Im going down there!" I yell jumping in front of them.

"Move!" They yell at me. "No way." I see them from the corner of my eye. "Christ..." I whisper. They both look like shit. Their faces bleeding and their clothes torn. The demon growls and flings me across the church yard into a warehouse. I black out for a minute and suddenly there's no sound.

I blink and watch as the monster corners Sherlock. "S-Sherlock..!" I wheeze, crawling towards him as the chaos around me silent still. "Dante!" I gain enough strength and catch Dante's attention as every sound comes rushing back.

"Sherlock!" I yell again, slamming my sword into to the ground and use it to stand. Sherlock continues slicing, as does Dante, but nothing seems to faze the damn thing. I dash forward of sudden adrenaline and push Sherlock out the way of the demons fist slamming down. I roll back in time and the thing doesnt hit me. I look behind it to see Dante fall to the ground looking a bit injured. "Jeez..." I whisper as I shake to stand and limp over to him, no more adrenaline to fuel me.

"Come on, get up." I bend down and let some worry slip through my vocie as I nudge him.

"Softy.." I see him smirk through closed eyes then he grimaces. "Where ya hurt?" I ask. "My side and ankle. Look, I'm fine kid." Dante try's to jump up but just falls back down.

"Dont say it."

"Okay...idiot."

"Shut up." I hear growling and quickly turn back to the fight. "Nero-" Sherlock starts

"Dante-" Vergil adds.

"Head back to DMC. We got it from here." they both say, swiftly dodging hits. "Nuh-uh! Im not leavin-" I stand up and head towards the two. "Stay!" They bark. I stay put. "Leave now. We'll be back as soon as this is over." Sherlock says and looks at me. "I love you." We say at the same time and smile. When I turn back to Dante on the floor, him and Vergil are having their moment. "Lets go Kid." Dante uses Rebellion as a crutch like I did, and I put his arm around my neck. I nod reculently and me and Dante limp away to DMC.

* * *

><p>"I dont think we should've left." I tell Dante as I place him on the sofa. "Relax kid. Vergil and Sherlock know what their doin..." I could hear the fear in his voice as he trails off. "Bu-but what if-Shit!" I curse as a stabbing pain percies through me chest. I fall to the ground and Dante runs over to me. "Nero? What's wrong kid?" the pain...the pain pounds and pounds. "why...?" I finally realize what's happing.<p>

"Sherlock!" I stand up and run to the door. "SHERLOCK!" I cry and struggle against Dante as he grabs me and pulls me back. "N-NO! Dante...Sherlock...he's...LET GO! I have to save him!Let the fuck GO!" Dante doesnt respond and continues to hold me. "Fuck...nonononono! I shouldn't have left him...fuck..." I finally give in and go limp in Dante's arms as the pain fades. "I...I let him die...My mate...my love...my Sherlock." I turn to Dante and sob into his chest. I feel him go stiff and I feel something wet hit my head.

I quickly look up to see Dante crying. "Shit...Dante...I'm so-" I gasp as Dante hugs me and squeezes me close, leaning his head on my head. My heart starts to race yet it continues to break for both me and Dante. Losing our mates...knowing we could've saved them. I wrap my arms around Dante's waist and grab him close. We stand there, finding comfort in one other as our deceased mates are being washed away to a better place, by the thunder and the rain.

A/N-Too agnsty but itt had too be done RRA and continue to enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A night out

I spend the next eight weeks morning Sherlock's death, confided within my room. Soon I began to hallucinate, cuddling the image of Sherlock I knew as my own. Also I began to speak like how I do now, dead, lifeless almost as if I'm without a soul...without a heart.

"Kid..come on. You know Sherlock wouldnt want you bein' all upset." I hear Dante say.

I twist in my bed to stare at the closed door. _"He's right." _I look at Sherlock's ghost at the end of my bed. "I cant.." I whisper, my voice raw. I dont believe in ghosts and I know I'm going crazy but...it's still Sherlock.

_"Yes you can. Please Arrow...for me, you have to stop and move on. Please."_

the image pleads, drifting next to me. I stay silent. "Is that really what you want?" I ask, not moving. _"Yes. Live your life."_

3POV

"He wont listen." Dante sniffs as he talks to his mothers amulet.

_"Have you tried?"_

Vergil asks from the chain. "Yeah of course!..He's just so stubburn!" Dante sighs throwing himself on the couch.

"You really cant come back can you?" he could hears his answer from Vergil's sigh. _"Nope. You need to move on Dante. My power will soon run dry and you'll be on your own again."_ Dante shakes his head. "Okay,okay...I get it. I miss you and I love you." He kisses the pendent. _"I miss you and love you too baby brother. Go and talk to him. He needs your comfort as much as you need his."_ And with that, the jewel went dim. Dante sighs as he lays his head back on the sofa and remembers the last night he spent with Vergil.

_"Cant they quit it?" Vergil asked with a smile as he laid in bed and listened to the moans from the bedroom below. "Oh come on Verg! Let them go at it! Hell that kid had as much pent up sex tension with Sherly since, what five? I mean we got all of ours out." Dante shrugged, looking at a gun magzine, lying next to his mate._

_"Not all of it..." Vergil purred, tilting his head to attack Dante's neck. "Got that right." Dante moaned, throwing his magzine somewhere on the floor as he wrapping his arms around his lover's neck._

_"Dante~" Dante shivered as Vergil's growl sent volts down his spine. Vergil made quick work of his clothes and Dantes pants(THAT'S why Dante doesnt wear shirts. Little tease!)_

_Vergil grabbed Dante's ankles and pulled him in to a full laying position. Dante blushed as he watched Vergil eye him and lick his lips. "So delicious~ My Dante.." the older male snaked up between Dante's legs-_

Dante's train of thought is cut off by the sound of Nero's bedroom creaking open. Dante jumps up to spot Nero...looking like shit.

"Jeez kid..." Nero's once bright stromy blue eyes are dull and died as he looks at Dante. Nero's face is suken in by no food for days(He ate yesterday but only 'cause Dante shoved in down his throut), the small five o' clock shadow and again, his eyes, made Dante's heart twist. The older half-demon slowly walks over to the pained kid-adult(He is 22. Even though the only thing that changed was he grew two inches) and wraps his arms around him. Nero doesnt do anything and maybe if the old man had paid more attetion he would see the small blush and smile the crept upon the youngers face.

"I dont like down in the shitter people. I 'specially dont like seeing _you_ like this so! Go upstairs, wash up and I got a surprise." Dante winks, trying to hide the sudden pounding of his heart and the warmth in his stomach. "...Okay...Dante." Nero slightly smiles, heading upstairs. Dante stares after him in shock as his heart stops. He quickly snaps out of it and takes out his phone. "Trish, still got those...ya know tickets?" Dante asks.

"Mm-mm...It's for Nero.. Shut up! It's not like that... Your wrong. I just want to help him feel better...Yeah but-...I...I dont know why... Just get the tickets over here okay? Bye." Dante hangs up and smiles at the thought of Nero's smiling face. Along with that, a question rattles around in his head. _'Why am I so excitied...? Why **am** I trying so hard for this kid..?'_

"Shit kid...What have you done to me?"

Nero POV

"Okay...so what surprise?" I walk back downstairs to find Dante with his coat on. "Where we're goin' it's a surprise but I know you'll like it." Dante gives his trademark grin and I blush. _'Snap out of it! What's wrong with me?'_ Then the thought of going outside...it hits me and I get a small scared feeling. I shuffle my feet uncomfurtably. I'm guessing Dante notices 'cuz he walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Come on kid! It'll be fun." I look up to spot worry in his eyes. _'Shiiiit!'_

"Fuckin!...fine. Lemme get my coat.." I head to my room. As I get my coat and arm wrapping I spot myself in the mirrior. I look...better. The shadow is gone from my chin, I trimmed my hair and I look a bit healthier. _'All thanks to Dante...'_ I shake my head and hurry out to Dante.

"Come on! We're walking!" Dante grins, jumping out the door. "To WHERE?" I yell, chasing my housemate(he never really signed my papers. Thank god!)down the street.

"What are we doing here?" I gulp some breath as I finally catch up to Dante. He point to the sign above us. "Holy fuck! B-but...! We dont have tic-" My hearts racing. I look at Dante then stare up at the lit up letters above my head again;

_Phantom Of The Opera_

A pair of tickets come in veiw and I follow them to the old man's smiling face. "You-HOW?" I jump up and down and quickly grab one of the tickets. "Well, Trish tried to 'sell' me these and I'm not stupid and I prefer rock so I turned her down. I called her in and she said she still had them and I knew you like the show so...yeah." Dante blushes and rubs the back of his neck. I smile and laugh a bit. "Awwwww! Did I just make you blush?" I tease, blushing a little myself.

"Wha-N-No! The heat and m-my coat...Come on lets get in!" Dante drags me inside and I can honestly say that I'm happy for the first time in a long time.

"Wow! That was...AMAZING!" I jump out of my seat, clapping with the everyone else in the theater...except for the lazy old guy next to me. "Wake up!" I kick the old man next to me.

"Wha..? It's over?" Dante jolts out his chair and yawns. "Yep! Thank you. This means alot to me." I tell him as we walk out. "Huh? It's nothing kid...Just nice to see you all happy again, ya know?" he smiles and laughs, patting me hard on the back. "You too." I smile, remembering how upset he was. "Yeah...You know? If this happened and you werent here, I dont think I would be out here, hell I dont think I'd be alive! You've helped me more then you could imagine kid." we stop in front of DMC and I turn to him. My stomach starts to flutter at seeing the soft side of Dante...I blush and brush my nose with my thumb. "H-hey! I didnt do anything! Your stronger then you think." I place my hand on his arm. I shock runs down my spine and I feel Dante shiver under my bringer. We lock eyes and...my hearts racing and I just wanna...

_'kiss 'im.'_

I feel a drop of water hit my head and I look up to the sky. "Shit! Come on, kid!" He drags me inside as the rain starts to pour down.

_'Fuck...I think I'm in love.'_

_A/N- RRA and continue to enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Good as new

I wake up to smell of...something on fire! "Oh shit!" I run out my room in my blue shorts and run to the soruce: the kitchen. I quickly run out to get the fire extigusher and run back to the kitchen. I spray randomly, not being able to see through the thick black smoke. "Kid!" I stop spraying and stare at Dante, covered in white extingush foam. I blink and a fit of laughter brusts out as I place the extingusher on the floor.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!O-oh fuck!" I hold my stomach with my bringer and wipe my eyes with my hand. "Laugh it up kid." Dante wipes his face with his hand, not removing much of the foam. "W-what were trying to do?" i ask, sitting at the table. "I _was_ making pancakes. For me and only me." he sticks his tounge out at me. "Real mature old man. P.S you cant cook." I point out. "Maybe your right about that." Dante mumbles. "Here." I grab a clean dish towel from the foam covered cabinet and hand the foam covered half demon the towel. "Thanks..." he grunts.

_I'm a c-c-cherry BOMB!_

I look at Dante as the house phone ringer goes off. "Really?"

"Dont!" He glares at me as he walks to his desk to get the phone."How'd you even do that?" I ask, turning around. "Devil May Cry how can we help you stay alive?" Dante looks at me and shrugs his shoulders as I rasie my eyebrows. "How many?...Better question: How much?...Uh-huh...Really? Well you've got the right hunter!" Dante smiles as he hangs up the phone. "Good money comin in for this job. I'mma do this alone while you," he point to the kitchen behind. "you clean this."

"What makes you think I'm gonna clean this shit up?" I stomp my foot. Dante stops on his way upstairs. "Because _you_ cant **_stand_** a mess." he winks and jumps upstairs. "God DAMN HIM!" I whisper, turning back to the kitchen. "I **_hate it_** when he's right.." I mumble. "Hey." I say, still facing the kitchen, to Dante as he jumps downstairs. "How do you know I cant stand a mess?" I ask, turning to him. It's quiet for five seconds then

"I know you." is his simple reply as he walks out the front door. _'Always knows the right thing to say..'_

"Damn him.." I mumble, blushing and getting to work on the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After I'm done, Dante's still not home yet so I lay on the sofa and try to empty out my mind.<p>

'I feel like..I dont know. Whenever he smiles, it feels like a crack in my heart is fills.'

"My heart..." I trail off,placing my hand over my heart. I left the radio in the kitchen on and a song starts to play.

_So she said 'What's the problem baby?'_

_What's the problem? I dont well_

_Maybe I'm in love(love)_

_Think about it everytime_

_I think about it_

_Cant stop thinkin 'bout it!_

I start singing with the song, grabbing a wooden spoon from the kitchen.

_"How much long will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I cant ignore_

_If it's love(love)_

_But I dont nothin 'bout love!"_

I take a break and rest, standing in the middle of the room.

_Come on Come on!_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on Come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on Come on!_

_Cause everybody's after love_

I breath in and start to sing again.

_**"**So I said I'm a snowball runnin'_

_Running down into the spring that's coming_

_All this love_

_Melting under blue skies"_

I picture bright blue eyes and smile

_"Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love!_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream"_

I laugh at the irony. But then I'm cut off by another vocie.

"I wouldnt mind some strawberry ice cream." I snap my eyes open to see Dante leaning on the front doorway frame with a smirk. "Ho-How long have you been there?" I ask breathlessly, still trying to recover. "Eh...'Round when you started smiling after you sung 'blue skies'" he smiles. "Well...What are you staring at?" I hiss, placing the spoon on his desk. "I'm staring at a guy whose sing a love song in his blue shorts." Dante closes the door with his foot and drops Rebellion on his desk. "Jackass..." I mumble as I throw myself on the sofa and turn on the t.v. "How was the pay for this one?" I ask, watching Dante strip off his coat.

"Enough for three pies and six sundaes." He smiles and I turn back to the t.v., blushing. "You know, if you actually _try_ and pay off your HUGE debt to Lady and Trish, they probably wouldn't buy things and put it on your tab. Your endless, _endless_tab." I shake my head. "They'd still do it..." he sighs, throwing himself next to my feet.

I turn back to Dr. Phil on T.v, talking bout something called 'Hero' syndrome: You fall for someone only because they were there in your time of need...or somethin like that.

_'__That's what I got. Hero syndrome...'_ I mentally nod to myself. _'Suuuurrrrrre._' a vocie responds in the back of my head. Before I get to question the sarcastic voice-

"Order." he leans over and pushes the phone in my face. "Wha-Why do I have to order?" I push the phone away. "'Cause everytime I call now, they put mushrooms when they know-"

"They dont _have_ _to_ know."

"Over six years and they dont know I _hate_ mushrooms?" he looks at me with that 'really?' face and I shrug. "Please kid, I'm _starving!_" he gives me his puppy dog eyes.

'S_tay strong Nero!'_

"Your not starving." he pouts and leans back on the sofa. "If I dont get pizza in me, I may literary _die_." I sigh and grab the phone from his limp hand. "Gimme that." I sigh and smile at his now glowing face. As I order, I cant help but feel that my life's back to normal like before...and maybe even better.

A/N-RRA and enjoy~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- It was all a dream...?

After all the pizza is eaten(Thanks to fat ass) I head to my room to sleep. "Alright then, night kid. Dont let the scary monsters get you." he laughs as I flip him off. "He he hell. Whatever night D..." I mumble as I close my door. I flop myself on the bed and knock out.

"_My my my...So soft so fiery so...Nero~"_ I slowly open my eyes and blink, my eyes becoming wide awake as my vision gets clear. "The hell?" I try to scream but my voice is horse as I continue to look at the blue/red eyes only inches away from my own. "Mmmm Your awake~ Even better." I watch in horror and shock as the guy above me licks his lips. Wait..I squint my eyes and make out some features of the pervs face.

"D-DANTE?!" I yell, trying to shake him off only to find I cant seem to move._ 'My legs wont respond!'_

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I look up above my head to my pinned hands then back to Dante. Dante looks above to the ceiling. "I'll be back my perfect." and with that, he's gone. I jump up, finally being able to move and look around. "The room is empty..." I say to myself. I look at the window as I rub my wrists, a sudden pain wrapping around them. I shake my head and lay back down, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"You mean your <em>weren't<em> in my room, trying to...you know?" I ask Dante the next morning. "No. You havin some vivid dreams there?" he winks and laughs. I cant even seem to make out a smile because of the ball that has suddenly dropped in my stomach. "If it want you..." I mumble. "Are you sure someone wasn't in there?" he asks seriously. I tilt my head a little. "Y..yeah." he goes in deep thought and I just stare. "You couldn't have..."

"I couldn't have what?" I ask, hoping he has some kind of answer. "Nothing. I dunno what happened to ya kid but...no drinking and no junk from here on." he laughs but I can still see that trace of troublesome thoughts in his eyes. I hum as I continue making breakfast for us.

* * *

><p><em>"A copy? Maybe he opened a gateway..."<em> I hear somethin funny in Vergil's voice from the amulet Dante has in his hand as I eavesdrop from my room. "Yeah...Verg...What if he...?" he trails off but I think me and Vergil know where he's headed. _"Maybe he does. Do you?"_ I feel a pang in my chest as me and Verg are waiting for Dante to answer.

"Your desire must be strong! To bring me back and in the morning? Have you no shame, kid?" I close the door and twist around to see red/blue eyes. "F-Fuck!" i yelp, pressing myself against the door. "Eager i see." he chuckles(I refuse to call him Dante). I cant help but blush as I look over the double in front of me. "Shut up!" I hiss. "Feisty" he closes in on me and brushes his lips against my ear. "I love it." he purrs and flicks my ear with his tongue. I moan softly and quickly shake my head. "N-no..." I whisper, trying to push him away. "Your not D-Dante...your just a copy..." I try to control my breathing as I deny my feelings and try to push him away again. "Ah but it's you who summoned me. Half demons have strong lust desires and, just like your arm, produce amazing things. Your desire to protect and fight at the young age of six, got you into the accident at the orphanage and broke your arm, giving your Devil gene a chance to help heal and create your devil bringer." he smirks, throws me to my bed and climbs above me. "Just as your arm, your strong desire for Dante has made a duplicate, me." I narrow my eyes slightly, "An arm and people are two different things." I whimper and he grinds against me.

"Not nearly as much as you think." he growls, dipping his head to nibble on my neck. I bite my lip muffling a moan, breaking through skin and squeezing my eyes shut.  
>"Hey kid-" I open my eyes to spot Dante's double smirking at the door. "Fuck me..." I bring my hand up and slam it against my forehead as I see a shell shocked Dante at the door of my bedroom. "Very soon." the double rocks against me again. "Ahh!" I moan, thrusting up and throwing my hands at my side, gripping the sheets. I turn my head and open one eye to Dante. <em>'Shit. I'm so totally unfucked...'<em>

A/N-Short yeah sorry plz continue to enjoy RRA


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- One hell of a party

_"See this?"_ I could hear the double above. Only hear 'cause, well, I'm moaning like a bitch in heat with my head thrown back and my eyes squeezed shut...so yeah. _"This"_ grind

_"is what"_

thrust

_"you let"_

lick

_"go."_ the double continues and I cant help myself. "Dante~" I moan(meow) clawing at the doubles back. "Get OFF!" Dante yells and I open my eyes to see his eyes deep red. "Ohhhhh someone is upset. I guess I may have over stayed my welcome." he turns to me and peaks me on the lips. "I'll be back later." and with that he's gone. I look at Dante and he stomps out the room. "Shit..."

* * *

><p><span>Dante POV<span>

"I cant believe him!" I scream at the exact time Trish barges in. "What happened?" Trish asks with wide eyes. I throw my chain at the door. "FUCKIN VERGIL!" I yell, throwing the couch somewhere. "Dante! Calm down!" Trish yells, running out the way of the thrown couch. "Isnt he dead?"

"He took advantage of Nero's desire to get back here, now he's trying to fuckin rape _my_ Nero!" I stop and realize what I said. "Your Nero?"

"No..What I meant was..ummm..shit.." Trish smiles and I glare her down. "What's so funny?" I snap. "You love him." she giggles. My heart starts to race and I stutter an answer. "N-no! How could I ever love a kid like that? He's rude, cocky, such a brat...he's a good fighter I'll give him that...and he could be a sweet kid. And his ass! Trish have you or have you not stared at his ass?"

"Yes yes I have." she says matter-of-a factly. "It's not just that. He's-" I catch myself. "Holy shit...I'm in love with the kid." I hear a small creak and turn to spot Nero in the doorway of his room. "Fuck...Kid look I-" I stand up and before I get to say anything he pounces on me like some kinda tiger. "I love you too!" I hear him mumble into my chest. I look at Trish and she leaves. I wrap my arms around Nero and nuzzle him close. "Now tell me what he said." Boy does he. He tells all that crap he said about doubles and I pull him to the sofa. "Some of that stuff was true... No double crap though. You opened a gateway large enough to let the dead live. He seemed to sense the portal before anyone else. I dont know whats his problem." I shake my head. "B-but that's your husband..." Nero says in a small voice. "He knew you were coming.."

Normal Nero POV

I look at Dante's pained face. "What?" This is making as much sense as Lost...and everyone knows the title says it all. Oh sorry, off the subject. "He's back to his old tricks." While I was in my over dosed love happy mind, Dante had gotten up and walk over to his desk. "I-" am so lost. I decide not to finish, knowing he'll tell me anyways. "He wasnt always my brother, yes he's my bro, or my lover. When he died the first time, he died fighting me. I was trying to protect the human world and he was trying to bring it down. Obviously I won kid." he says in his cocky voice while he loads his gun and he seems to go back normal for a bit. But as he continues, the happy Dante fades.  
>"But he came back, dont know how but he did it and here was the first place he came... He was using me for six fucking years!" he slams his sword through the desk, cutting it clean in half. I jump and stutter my comfort. "C-Come on D...That's probably not even it." Maybe it wasnt. Maybe this is all some kind of misunderstanding.<p>

"The lady.. . She said you'd probably be Hell's ruler for like life. That's a pretty fuckin long time for any kind of demon, specially in our home." I watch him pace back and forth. "He must've felt your presence when we walked pass that day. He had randomly stopped on our way to the pizza shop and said we should adopt... I should've been worried but I didnt think much of it, kid..." It sounds as if he blames himself.

"It's not your fault. If you did question it you guys would've never met us, me and Sherlock probably wouldn't have been together-"

"Vergil and Sherlock would still be alive"

"And we wouldnt be here like this." I get up and grab his hand. He smiles a bit and gives my hand a small squeeze. "Your right..."

"So what are you goin' to do bout lover boy?" I turn to see Trish and Lady leaning in the doorway. Dante slips his hand out of mines and grabs Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory.

"We're gunna throw a little party." 

**A/N- RRA and thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
